The present application relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescence (EL) display unit that emits light by using organic EL phenomenon and an organic EL display unit.
As development of information and communications industry has been accelerated, a display device having high performance has been demanded. Specially, as a next generation display device, an organic EL device has attracted attentions. As a self light emitting type display device, the organic EL device has an advantage that the view angle is wide and the contrast is excellent. In addition, the organic EL device has an advantage that the response time is short.
A light emitting layer and the like forming the organic EL device are broadly classified into a low molecular material and a polymer material. In general, it is known that the low molecular material provides higher light emitting efficiency and a longer life. In particular, the low molecular material provides a higher performance for blue.
Further, regarding a method of forming the organic film thereof, the low molecular material is formed by dry method such as a vacuum evaporation method, and the polymer material is formed by wet method such as spin coating, ink jet method, and nozzle coating.
The dry method has an advantage that a formation material of the organic thin film layer is not necessarily dissolved in a solvent, and the solvent is not necessarily removed after forming the film. However, the vacuum evaporation method has disadvantages as follows. That is, in particular, separate coating by using a metal mask is difficult. In particular, in forming a large panel, the vacuum evaporation method leads to high facility manufacturing cost, is not applicable to a large screen substrate, and is not suitable for mass production.
Thus, the wet method having an advantage that a large display screen area is comparatively easily realized by the ink jet method and nozzle coating method has attracted attentions.